


Sleeping pile

by The_BookDragon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Sleepy dwarrow, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Bilbo is not happy with dwarrow sleeping habits.





	Sleeping pile

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of sleepy fluff

One of the most peculiar things about his dwarrow, was that they made sleeping piles. Bilbo, being used to sleeping alone, found himself to be a bit uncomfortable. They were usually quite nice in the evening with the fire going, and a hot drink in hand. The mornings were an entirely different matter.

Kili was wrapped around his legs, Bofur slumped across his chest, Balin’s hand was on his face, and he tried not to think about where Thorin was. 

Bilbo had found that his first plan of trying to wiggle his way out wasn’t going to work. By this time he was beginning to feel a bit closed in.

“Confound these blasted dwarrow,” he grumbled,” I need to get up and out of this.

He decided that he would have to get free the old fashioned way.

A moment later the room was filled with the sounds of upset dwarrow. Bilbo was not above fighting dirty when feeling claustrophobic and hungry. Never get between a hobbit and food, all respectability goes out the window along with unwanted guests.

 


End file.
